


(the world is on fire) and no one could save me but you (and him)

by mrscolesprouse



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And hands, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jughead Jones, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jughead Jones is a Good Friend, Jughead's good at sex, Jughead's good with his mouth, Kinks, POV Alternating, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, References to Depression, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Shot, and dick let's be honest, and knows what you want, and so is Archie, basically porn though, but not bughead, ignore everything canon has said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: Betty's got kinks. Good and bad. Will someone accept her for all of them?*enter Jughead*orBetty gets dumped and gets a little crazy, spilling to her best friend and his roommate about all that's wrong with her. But Betty has some realisations that make her think maybe she should've been dumped earlier. Maybe someone else is better for her.Jughead is in love with his best friend's best friend. But he needs to stop.(But he doesn't)
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Reggie Mantle, Jughead Jones & Sabrina Spellman, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 70
Kudos: 310
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> *crickets* 
> 
> *taps mic*
> 
> *clears throat*
> 
> ...hey, remember me? 
> 
> It hasn't been THAT long...but this one-shot (which turned out to be a two-shot wracking up at ten thousand words) is finally done so now I can get back to my to multi-chapters, and (hopefully) post more regularly. I am currently writing them don't worry but I'm just a perfectionist so when I don't like something, I have to go back and rewrite. 
> 
> I tried something a little different with this fic format-wise so I hope you like it. I've never changed perspectives like this and formatted this way so comment if you like it...
> 
> Part Two will be up...maybe tomorrow but expect it in the next couple of days. 
> 
> I really love this universe. It's humor, fluff and a sprinkle of angst just how I like it...so ENJOY! 
> 
> Also thanks to Court my love for reading over my squabble of words. (rreinhurts)
> 
> NOMINATED FOR THE 6TH BFFA AWARDS FOR MULTI OVERALL COMPLETE

“Who are you again?”

Frankly, Betty doesn’t know how she got here. She doesn’t know how she ran out of her bedroom,一currently being used by her boyfriend and some  _ other _ girl一got in a cab, drove across the city and into her best friend’s apartment. She doesn’t know how she somehow got ahold of alcohol on the way and is  _ drunk.  _ She doesn’t know how she climbed up seven flights of stairs because Archie’s building still hasn’t fixed their elevator for the last three months. The things she  _ does  _ know is that, 

  1. Some really hot guy answered the door
  2. That hot guy recognized her and let her in
  3. She’s currently searching for alcohol 



“Jughead, Archie’s roommate. And like other best friend. We’ve met several times Betty,” Jughead says, tired. He seems a little confused. She just stumbled straight through the door yelling Archie’s name and shotgunned straight to the kitchen to search for alcohol. She doesn’t know why he’s confused. Seems to make perfect sense to her. 

“Oh riiiight. You’re Archie’s hot friend with the weird hat that likes books. You got any alcohol in this place?” Betty slurs as she searches the cabinet. Her question goes answered and she yells in victory as she opens the top shelf, pulls out a bottle of hard liquor and pops off the lid. She takes a swig and scrunches up her faces at the taste. When she swallows, she lets out a cough and a  _ whoop _ and proceeds to take another.

“Woah,” Jughead starts as he grabs the bottle out of her hands causing Betty to pout, “Slow down Betty. That stuff is strong and can get you blackout drunk within like 3 shots for someone of your...size. I mean, not  _ size _ , cause you’re beautiful a-and you’re a perfect s--” Betty cuts Jughead off and leans forward so they’re only inches apart. He can practically smell the alcohol radiating off her. 

“Has anyone ever told you you have really nice eyes?” She says, touching his face slowly.

Jughead leans back quickly and shakes his head, “Betty, you have a boyfrien--”

“Ha! Boyfriend! Not. Any. More.” Betty punctuates by tapping his nose three times before pulling back and stumbling around the kitchen absent-mindedly, “Because he thought that some other girl, who was a _brunette_ by the way which was _so_ _ratty,_ can _please him_ better than I could. Like,” Betty scoffs, “in your dreams sir. I’m _great_ in bed. Yeah, okay, _maybe_ I have a few kinks but it’s _not my fault_ that he wasn’t into it. Like, I’m _just_ asking for you spank me a couple of times and like _maybe_ let me call you Daddy once or twice. I’m not asking you to pull out whips and chains!” 

Overwhelmed with the onslaught of information he saves away for later, he steps forward and places his hand on her back to get her to turn around. He looks at her sadly, “Your boyfriend cheated on you?” 

Betty turns fully, walks to the bench and jumps up to sit on it. She curls her arms around her legs and buries her face on her knees, “Yeah. And I walked in on them fucking like pigs on _my bed._ That _I_ sleep in. It doesn’t matter that Reggie sleeps there too, I _fucking_ _sleep_ there. ” 

Jughead exhales loudly before coming to stand in front of her but still keeping his distance, “Betty, I’m gonna call Arch and I’m gonna give you some water okay? You need to sober up or else you’re going to regret this is a few hours,” 

“Nooooo, please. I need alcohol,” Betty says, suddenly looking much soberer than before, “I need to forget about this. I need to not have my heart broken  _ again _ , for the millionth time. I want to get  _ drunk.”  _

Jughead exhales, always resigning at the mercy of her big green eyes, picks up his phone and hands Betty the bottle. “One. Shot,” he commands--which Betty finds incredibly sexy--before walking over to call Archie.

.

.

.

.

.

“What is going  _ on  _ in here?” Archie says as he walks through the door. 

Betty is jumping on the couch and blasting music from some Bluetooth speaker she found somewhere and Jughead is sitting on a stool, tired and abandoned, with his head in his hands. Archie walks over to Betty, picks her up by her legs, and swings her over his shoulders. 

Bluetooth speaker abandoned, Betty screams and Jughead looks up and chuckles before standing up and following Archie down the hallway and into his room. Archie plops Betty down on the bed and sits next to her while Jughead leans on the edge of the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

Jughead has always liked Betty, ever since they met a year ago. He thought she was beautiful, successful and an all-round  _ good _ person. 

He’s never seen her like this though and he thinks he might actually be in love with her now. 

“What’s going on Betts?” Archie says softly, “It’s not like you to do this,” 

“My boyfriend, my lovely dick of a boyfriend,” Betty stares Archie right in the eyes, “stuck his cock inside somebody else’s pussy.”

“Betty--” “Oh my god--” Archie and Jughead say at the same time.

Betty turns to Jughead, almost as an afterthought, “Oh yeah, Jughead, I also like dirty talk and that’s a thing he  _ hated.  _ Like _ so-rry _ I wanted to be ready before he touched me. And like, would it kill you to praise me every once in a while?” 

Archie turns to Jughead, wide-eyed and looking terrified like he didn’t know his best friend could have sex, and whimpers, “What is she talking about?” 

Jughead laughs because frankly, this is the most entertaining thing that’s happened in a while, and walks over to the bed as well, “Well, apparently her boyfriend doesn’t like her kinks an--”

“I’ve heard enough.” 

Betty groans and turns so her head is buried in the pillow, “I tried so hard to be a good girlfriend while still having some time for myself. Obviously, there’s something wrong with m--”

“Hey no,” Archie turns his head, surprised Jughead that has answered, “There’s nothing wrong with you Betty,” Jughead comes to stand in front of her by the edge of the bed and crouches down. Betty turns in the bed so that she’s facing him. “If that guy can’t appreciate you and  _ all _ your kinks, sexual or otherwise, he’s not worth it.”

Betty smiles softly, “Thank you Jughead,”

Jughead smiles shyly and looks at Archie who is gaping at him. Jughead turns his head quickly and coughs awkwardly before mumbling something and leaving the room with the shut of the door. 

Archie looks at Betty, who’s looking dreamily at the door Jughead just walked out of and he clears his throat to get her attention. Betty looks back at him, still lying on the bed,  _ still  _ half-drunk, and sighs, “He’s really cute.” 

“What?! Betty, no,” 

Betty pouts and flashes her eyes to the ceiling, keeping them there as Archie talks, “Seriously, you’re obviously really hurt by Reggie’s...betrayal but you can’t jump onto the first guy you see--not physically--but emotionally. Jughead’s a really good guy and he kinda likes you. It would break his heart if you used him as a rebound” 

Betty sighs and nods, “Yeah, I guess,” 

Archie sighs and opens his arms for a hug. Betty scoffs but sits up to hug him, and she wraps her arms around his neck. The redhead turns to fully embrace her and she exhales as her lip begins to wobble, “Do you think he cheated on me because of--” she signals to her brain. She stares up at Archie, all evidence of her drinks gone. 

Archie sighs at her look of resignation and shakes his head with a scowl, “Betty, no. How many times do I have to tell you you’re per--”

“I’m obviously  _ not _ perfect Archie!” Betty yells as she untangles herself from his arms and stands up, “I try to be. I try, just like my mother  _ forced  _ me, to be a good girlfriend, a good employee, a good friend. But I’m not or I wouldn’t be failing. I wouldn’t have been cheated on! I wouldn’t be feeling like I’m slipping from my job! I wouldn’t feel like I need to stop myself from hurting myself every day! I would’ve remembered your gig last week!”

Archie’s eyes widen as she yells and her arms drop in resignation once again, “But I didn’t. Cause I’m not a good person. Nobody wants me,” Tears falling down her face, Betty slides down the wall opposite the bed and plants her butt on the carpeted floor. Archie stands and squats down so that he is eye level with Betty.

“Don’t say that Betts. You’re just feeling a little insecure right now because of Reggie. But I can  _ assure _ you,” He grabs her shoulders, “Nobody thinks that. You’re anxiety is playing tricks on you, making you think that you’re nothing when really, the world is a better place with you in it.” 

Betty gives Archie a watery smile and he continues, “The New York Times is doing better than ever with you by their side, Reggie is a  _ dick _ point blank--I never liked him--and you went to my very first club gig where I  _ bombed _ and you  _ still _ stuck by me when I went back and did it again. If you miss  _ one  _ gig, it doesn’t show me that you’re a shitty friend, it shows me that you have a life and that is perfectly fine,” Archie smiles kindly and Betty is struck with a reassurance that if the world was burning, Archie, her best friend in the world, would be there burning alongside her. 

"Plus, I met a girl at the gig--you’d love her--her name’s Veronica, she’s all park-avenue princess on the outside but fiercely kind and feisty on the inside. So I left right after I performed. You didn’t miss anything except me attempting to be a musician on a shitty stage,” Archie winks and Betty smiles. She has her best friend. That’s all that matters.

.

.

.

.

.

“...the world is a better place with you in it.” 

Jughead sighs as he leans back against the wall next to Archie’s door. He knew this was going to happen. As soon as Betty was available, Archie was going to swoop in and see her for who she is.

Which is amazing. And intelligent. And fucking beautiful. 

Jughead had met Betty around six, seven months ago when Archie had invited him out to a club to celebrate Jughead finally quitting the shitty bartending night job he had. Jughead, thinking  _ why the fuck not, _ had walked into the one place he wouldn’t be caught dead in and followed Archie to a table that had a literal angel on it. 

The blonde was snuggled but next to an attractive, broad-shouldered, raven-haired man and all his hopes of getting to talk to the girl were crushed.

Later, when Archie introduced them, and when Reggie slipped away to do God-knows-what for a ridiculously long amount of time, he sat and talked to her. 

Which, in hindsight, was probably a bad idea because not only was she beautiful but she was  _ so fucking smart  _ that it was ridiculous. She would talk about books  _ intelligently _ and understood  _ all _ his stupid literary references. 

He was whipped by the time Reggie came back and she had to get up to leave. 

He had walked out of the room and switched off the music blasting out of the abandoned Bluetooth speaker only to come back to hear Archie saying that the world is better with one Betty Cooper in it and even though he agrees  _ wholeheartedly _ , he kinda wanted to be the one to give her the big  _ I Have A Dream, Martin Luther King _ type inspirational speech that will send her swooning straight into his very empty,  _ very alone _ arms. 

He knows he’s always liked ( _ like, _ like--as in, romantically) Betty,  _ always _ . He can’t remember a time where he wasn’t half-way in love with her and frankly, it scared him. He’s never felt this passionately about someone who forgot who he was when he opened the door an hour ago. They’ve had a few conversations after their first one but he _ gets it. _ He’s not memorable. He has a weird hat. That’s it. There’s no way Betty  _ freaking  _ Cooper will remember  _ him. _ She works at The New York Times, she graduated top of her high school  _ and  _ college classes, she was a  _ fucking cheerleader  _ and was the leader of her sorority. She could be with anyone she wanted, so of course, she wouldn’t be with  _ him. _ Poor, little, Jughead who only actually got to  _ go _ to college because he got a full-ride scholarship. The weirdo Jughead who sits in the corner and writes his manifestos about his angsty, gang-filled past. Jughead, who still has a snake tattooed to his shoulder, amongst other tattoos. There’s no way  _ she,  _ an actual angel, would want  _ him,  _ the literal embodiment of her oxymoron. 

Really, he shouldn’t be surprised. He isn’t, really. Archie is what all women want. Built, talented, confident. All things he really is not. And they have a history. It makes  _ sense. _

But it still hurts. 

He can live with the unrequited love though. He thinks he’ll be fine. 

“...that is perfectly fine,”  _ God. He’s so much better at this than I would’ve been  _ Jughead thinks as Archie finishes his little speech. Jughead sighs and walks away. There’s no point listening when he knows that they’ll probably be making out soon. He really doesn’t want to be disappointed but…he can’t help it.

He walks into the kitchen and opens to fridge to see that there is  _ no food _ in the fridge which  _ really _ means that Betty had brought groceries for them (there’s plenty of  _ vegetables _ in the fridge) but he can’t be bothered to actually  _ make _ something. He looks back at Archie’s door--still closed--and decides he will go out and buy food because he deserves to wallow in his heartbreak over a double cheeseburger meal. 

As Jughead walks out the door, he can hear Betty giggle from inside Archie’s room and thinks they would be good together. 

.

.

.

.

.

It’s been one week since;

  1. Betty stormed Archie and Jughead’s apartment drunk and hysterical. 
  2. She kicked Reggie out and now lives alone. 



It’s been six days since; 

  1. She thought about Jughead. 
  2. She laid in bed and thought about all the little things Jughead has said and done for her without her ever acknowledging them.
  3. She banged her head against the wall because she realised she’s an idiot and should've realised Jughead liked her sooner.



It’s been five days since;

  1. She woke up from a _very satisfying_ dream.
  2. She slid her hand down the front of her panties and fingered herself at the thought of Jughead bending her over the kitchen bench and fucking her on it.
  3. She came so loud the neighbour knocked on the door asking if she was okay.
  4. She answered the door, beet-red in embarrassment and her neighbour looked at her knowingly. 
  5. She considered ending her lease altogether.



It’s been four days since;

  1. She decided she’d just never leave her apartment again.
  2. She left her apartment. (She had to go to work eventually)
  3. She thought about Jughead.



It’s been three days since;

  1. She talked on the phone to Archie and said she feels nothing for Reggie and thinks she never really did.
  2. She thought about Jughead.



It’s been two days since; 

  1. She decided she would talk to Jughead.
  2. She excessively cleaned her apartment in an attempt to stall from actually talking to Jughead. 



It’s been one day since;

  1. She cried in her bedroom over another man cheating on her.
  2. She took a sick day. 
  3. She ate a whole tub of ice cream because _obviously she’s fat already because no one wants her so why not add more?_
  4. She started a new Netflix show.
  5. And finished it.
  6. She realised that she _like_ , likes Jughead.



.

.

.

.

.

The door seems daunting now that she’s sober. It seems big and intimidating and she  _ doesn’t want to do this. _ What if he could just read her mind? Like, if she thinks hard enough, he’ll just  _ know _ that she might be a little bit in love with him. 

Just as she’s about to knock, she hears a giggle from the other side of the door and pauses her fist from knocking. She places her ear against the door and hears the muffled voices of a woman and a man,

_ "Sabrina, watch the movie. It’s getting to the good part,” _

_ “Noooo! I don’t want to. Kiss me,” _

Betty raises her eyebrow...Sabrina? She thought Archie’s new girl was Veronica. Betty shrugs and knocks on their door. She looks down at her cute little sundress and smooths her hands over the little daisies littered around the yellow fabric. As the door unlocks, she looks up to see Jughead looking back towards the couch for a moment with a smile before turning to stare at her. His smile drops and Betty smiles tightly. 

“You here for Archie?  He’s not here,” Jughead says quietly, his eyes not meeting hers. Betty furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head,

“Um, no, I’m no--I’m here for you.”

Jughead’s eyebrows shoot up in shock and turns back behind the door, “Sabrina, pause the movie,” 

Betty gasps out a breath quickly before biting her lip to keep it from wobbling, “Oh,” It’s  _ his  _ girl. Not Archie’s. He’s with another girl, watching a movie and  _ kissing. _

Jughead turns around again and begins to walk through but stops when Betty starts talking, “No no...go...back to your date,” Betty nods and smiles tightly albeit sadly before turning around from the door. Her heart drops as she walks away before she hears her name being called. 

She turns as tears pool in the bottom of her eyes and she smiles sadly again, “Go, Jughead. You have a movie to finish,” Betty whispers, “It’s just getting to the good bit.”

Jughead’s eyes widen in realisation and steps forward, “Betty, why are you here?”

A tear slips down her face. She’s heartbroken. She can feel her heart hurting in her chest and she’s struggling to breathe. She sighs, “I’m annoyed with myself that I didn’t  _ see _ you until now...I should’ve broken up with Reggie long before he had the chance to cheat on me. I’ve been thinking about you  _ so much _ this past week, while I was sober, I realised that I liked you a lot more than I thought and that Reggie means absolutely nothing to me. I was going to try to speak to you a week ago but Archie thought that I was trying to use you as a rebound but I--you’re not. I mean, you weren’t gonna be but you’re...with, um, Sabrina right now,” Betty indicates inside his apartment with her hand and looks up to see Jughead’s face absolutely  _ torn. _

He looks like he feels terrible, shocked, surprised and confused all in one facial expression. He’s speechless. Betty smiles sadly and a sob escapes her mouth before she covers it with her hand and walks away quickly before he has the chance to say anything. 

.

.

.

.

.

He thought he needed to move on. 

He didn’t realise he was pining so hard until she came over last week. 

He saw a cute blonde at McDonald’s.

He asked her to come over.

He slept with her.

He thought he needed to move on.

He invited her over again.

He was still thinking he needed to move on because even though he’d had sex with her, he still thought of Betty.

He opened the door.

Betty was there.

He should’ve made a move. 

He shouldn’t have moved on.

.

.

.

.

.

Jughead watches her walk away and scurry down the stairs but he can’t move. She thought about him. She _ likes _ him. 

What has he done?

He slowly walks back inside his apartment and closes the door behind him. Sabrina is sitting on the couch, laughing at something she’s watching on her phone. Jughead remains stoic as she looks up and her smile drops. Sabrina stands and steps forward toward him but he steps back, “Um, I’m jus--I’m just gonna head to--uh--bed. Feel free to take the couch or you can show yourself out. I need to be alone right now,” 

“Baby--”

“Don’t. Don’t call me that. Just leave. Please,” Jughead walks down the hall without another sound and doesn’t move from behind his door until he hears the tell-tale sound of the front door slamming shut hard.

He’s used to it.

.

.

.

.

.

“What the  _ fuck _ did you do?” Archie says as he slams Jughead’s door open. It’s the morning now, hours after Betty’s appearance and confession at their door. Jughead spasms from his place on his bed in fright, looks up and groans into his pillow loudly, “Nothing.” 

“You broke her heart.” 

“I didn’t mean to.” Jughead murmurs, “I didn’t  _ know. _ ” 

Archie sighs and Jughead turns to look at him. Archie crosses his arms over his chest in thought before walking towards the bed, “I know you’re in love with her Jug.”

“I’m not  _ in-lov--” _

“Don’t lie to me. Don’t lie to yourself. You are in love with her. I didn’t want to admit it to myself because you guys are my best friends but you love her. I don’t want to hear any of this  _ we’ve only had a few conversations _ bullshit. She means a lot to you.” Archie stops in front of him, “That’s more than I can say about this  _ Sabrina _ that I’ve never met.”

“Shit,” Jughead whispers as he throws his arms over his face. 

“Yeah.  _ Shit. _ ” Archie scoffs and shakes his head, “When were you going to tell me about  _ her?  _ When did you meet her?”

“Last week. At met her at McDonald's. I was eating my heart out. I wanted to get over Betty. She was cute, she was  _ blonde. _ We slept together.” Jughead shrugs but Archie scowl gets even deeper, “I invited her over again and we were watching a movie when Betty knocked.” 

“You fucking idiot.”

Jughead scowls and stands from his bed. He crosses his hands over his chest and shakes his head, “How was I supposed to know this was going to happen?” 

Archie dismisses Jughead’s question entirely, “You  _ slept  _ with her?’

“Yeah,” Jughead chuckles humorlessly and scoffs, “How is that any different from what  _ you _ do every week?” 

“You sonofabitch,” Archie mutters angrily before shoving Jughead’s shoulders. “That’s my best friend you hurt! Do you know how broken she is already? She doesn’t need another person, let alone a man she likes, breaking her heart! Why didn’t you  _ talk  _ to her?!” 

Jughead looks down guiltily and shakes his head, “I don’t know, okay?” He  _ does  _ know. He thought Archie and Betty would be running into each other's arms. Jughead didn’t think she’d want  _ him.  _ “I didn’t know I felt so strongly about her. You know me. I don’t  _ fall _ for people. It scared me.”

Archie sits down on Jughead’s bed and shakes his head. The raven-haired man looks at the red-headed man as he comes and sits next to him.

“Talk to her. She’s hurting  _ so hard. _ Not just because of you but you  _ need _ to reassure her that she’s not anything less than absolutely amazing just because of something as stupid as this.”

Jughead nods weakly and sighs before standing and walking down the hall.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Why is it so cold? _

That’s the first thing Betty thinks as she wakes up. She’s  _ freezing. _ A groan rings out across her room and she realises it’s her as she tries to lift her head. She slowly opens her eyes and she can see that the window is open and the AC is blasting. 

She’s also  _ naked. _

Betty sits up quickly and hugs the thin sheet across her chest only to see no one. Her legs don’t have the tell-tale soreness it usually has after a satisfying night and she woke up from the middle of her bed so no one was sharing and left. So, she didn’t sleep with anyone. Ok. 

But  _ why is she naked? _

That’s when she looks around her room. There’s an empty bottle of vodka she doesn’t remember ever having and her laptop is open and playing  _ porn. _ Betty’s eyes widen and she jumps off her bed to slam her laptop closed from its place the floor. Next to her laptop is a burnt-out joint and her weed jar she keeps in her desk when she needs a little loosening up. She looks to her ensuite bathroom and sees light coming from inside so she walks across and sees that there are maybe thirty candles lit next to her still-full bathtub (where did she get thirty candles from?) The water is murky and the bubbles have leaked down the sides. Another bottle of alcohol, champagne this time, is sitting half-empty next to a glass and she’s surprised she hasn’t  _ died _ from alcohol poisoning in her sleep from the amount she apparently consumed last night. 

Betty sighs and leans over the edge to her bathtub to drain it and as she stands up again, looks around to the candles. She, then, waves her hands around like a crazy person to create wind to blow out the candles and laughs at the absurdity. When all the candles are blown out, she walks over to the shower and flicks it on. She steps out to let it heat and bends down to pick up all the candles. She walks down her hallway--still naked--and puts her candles under the sink. She grabs a hair tie and ties up her hair in a bun before walking back to the bathroom. 

The shower is hot against her skin but she doesn’t care. Betty can finally remember bits of last night and she’s mortified that a man has made her act so immaturely--then again, she did rock up to Archie’s apartment drunk and talking about how good she is in bed so maybe it’s not that surprising. She remembers sobbing, not just for Jughead, but for herself. 

_ She’s never good enough. _

She shuts her eyes under the streams of water and another memory from last night rings through her head. Her phone conversation with Archie.  _ Oh god.  _

_ ~ _

_ Betty’s on the floor. She doesn’t know  _ how _ she got on the floor but she is.  _

_ She’s also nude but that’s unimportant to the moment because her phone is on her ear and it’s ringing Archie. She doesn’t know what time it is but when Archie picks up with a groan, she realises it must be late.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “Woooow. Good morning sunshine.” Betty sing-songs as she twirls her hair, still nude, still on the ground.  _

_ “B-betty?” He groans from the other side of the line, “It’s 2 AM. What the fuck are you doing up?”  _

_ She sighs dramatically and rolls so she’s lying on her stomach, “I’m  _ sad.  _ Your roommate slash other-best-friend made me sad.”  _

_ Archie sighs, “What did he d--” _

_ “I mean it’s not like I  _ said  _ anything to let him know I liked him but still...I thought he liked me. I thought you thought he thought I was cute. ARCHIE! Why does no one like me? And what does  _ Sabrina _ have that I don’t?”  _

_ “Jesus Betty, how much did you drink?” _

_ “Not that much. But seriously, is there something wrong with me?” _

_ “Betty no. You’re great. You could have any guy you want. What does Jughead have that--I don’t know--Adam from your English class doesn’t?  _

_ “Well, he’s so much hotter than Adam. I just want him to bend me over an--” _

_ “OKAY! Betty stop. I don’t want to hear about you having sex with my roommate...or at all. What did he do exactly?” _

_ Betty shouts into the phone, “HE BROKE MY HEART. Haven’t you been listening?”  _

_ “I hav--”  _

_ “You haven’t!” Betty sighs and tears pool in her eyes, “Archie, I’m so depressed. I don’t even know what’s going on anymore. I can’t keep pretending I’m okay. I can’t keep getting my heart broken or getting disappointed. It’s like constant. I’m always sad and I try and keep it together but when I get home, I just can’t anymore.” _

_ Archie is silent on the other side of the line for a moment before he sighs, “Betty. I love you. You know that. You’re my sister and you mean more to me than anyone else. I would risk the world to have you happy. I don’t like you talking like this, it makes me scared.” _

_ “Archie, I’m not gonna kill myself. I’m just--I’m tired of keeping up with the facade of happy Betty or smart Betty. Perfect Betty. I’m just  _ not  _ that _ .”

_ “Betty, you’re not thinking straight right now. I don’t know how much you’ve drun--” _

_ “And smoked.” _

_ “Oh God. ‘And smoked’? Really?” _

_ “WHAT?! I’m sad. Let me smoke my weed.” _

_ “Anyway! I don’t know what you’ve  _ ingested  _ tonight. But I want to have this conversation when you’re completely sober okay?” _

_ “I probably won’t even remember this.” _

_ “Yeah…” _

_ ~ _

Betty sighs under the stream of the now cold water and steps out. She grabs a towel out of the cabinet and wraps it around her body. 

Betty realises she probably shouldn’t have spilled all her deepest insecurities to Archie and she knows she should apologise to him but she doesn’t have to do it  _ now. _ Everything she said was valid to how she feels so she’s not going to apologise for feeling the way she’s feeling or having a mental illness. 

Betty has struggled with mental illness since she was an early teen, with the pressures her family put on her at such a young age. Fourteen years old and already burdened with a crippling amount of anxiety that had her digging her nails into the palms of her hands and bouncing her knee in class, not being able to focus with an impending anxiety attack just waiting to arise under the surface of her skin. From suicidal thoughts to cutting, no one would even think Betty Cooper was dying on the inside. 

No one would know that when she was sixteen, she was diagnosed with depression as well as her anxiety. That she didn’t distance herself from everyone because she needed to ‘focus on her work’ but because she couldn’t bear to be around anyone. No one would know she’d sneak drinks of alcohol to calm the madness in her head. 

Because she was Perfect Elizabeth Cooper. 

But she’s been better. She moved away from home to the Big Apple with her best friend, started taking classes, got into a  _ (then) _ healthy relationship, moved in with him because the rent was cheap. She finally had some happiness.

It kinda feels like she’s been pushed off a cliff now. 

Betty snaps back into reality as her doorbell rings.  _ God, I hope it’s not Reggie, _ she thinks as she wraps the towel tighter around her body. He’d called her briefly in the week to ask for his stuff back but she can’t deal with him now. It’s not her fault he decided to cheat on her thus making him homeless. And she  _ knows  _ she won’t take him back simply because she’s having such a bad couple days.

Betty pulls the door open without a second thought and is stunned to see Jughead there. She knows he knows when she realises it’s him because her eyes widen and she wants to shut the door but Jughead quickly puts his hand up, “Just let me expla--”

Betty shuts the door in his face.

Betty shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head before palming her forehead and walking back down the hallway to get to her room. The blonde shuts her bedroom door and leans her back against it for a moment before sighing and dropping the towel wrapped around her down on her bed. The pitter-patter of her feet pacing against her wood floorboards is so loud that it can probably be heard from the residents who live under her.

She walks over to her wardrobe and pulls the first dress she sees over her body before walking to her underwear drawer and getting out her panties. When she’s dressed, she paces.

And paces. 

And walks to the front of her apartment door.

And paces.

_ There’s no way he’s still here. _

She paces.

And paces.

And stops. 

And grabs her door handle before swinging it open and…

Finding Jughead exactly where she felt him.

“Goddammit, Jughead. Can’t you just take the hint and leave.” 

Jughead crosses his arms across his chest and shakes his head stubbornly. Betty observes him for a moment, no point in putting up her  _ everything’s okay _ face, before she realises her shoulders are tense and she drops them. She looks up at him and can see he’s concerned for her. Betty’s face is cold and hard as she speaks,

“Please just leave Jughead. I’m not in the mood. And  _ no _ it’s not just about you.” She grits her teeth in anger, “Not everything is about you.”

Jughead tilts his head in confusion, “Betty, what’s going on?”

Betty feels like she’s reached her tipping point, “Piss,  _ the hell,  _ off Jughead.” She brings her hand up to card through her hair roughly before continuing with a shake of her head, “I need you to go. And not contact me until...I’m ready to see you.” 

Jughead furrows his brows angrily and scoffs, “Betty I’m not leaving. Obviously you--I don’t know--you need someone with you. Clearly, something is going on.”

Betty’s angry now. She doesn’t really know  _ why _ but she’s pissed, “Yeah.” She says with a wicked smile which is anything but happy, “What’s going on Jughead? You think you can help? With your what? With your master degree i-in people who have mental health issues? You think you can  _ fix _ people w-who can’t control how they feel sometimes? Huh? You think you can  _ help?”  _

She hasn’t realized it but her fingers have curved into her palms and her knuckles are white. Only when she feels Jughead’s fingers prying her hands open does she realize she’s drawn blood. 

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You don’t have to justify it to me. I understand this is hard to talk about for you and we’re not even dating yet so I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or feel the need that you have to tell me now. I can wait,”
> 
> Betty smiles and leans forward so their foreheads are practically touching, “‘Yet’?” 
> 
> Jughead furrows his brow in confusion, “What?”
> 
> Betty whispers, “You said ‘yet.’ ‘We’re not dating yet.’ You gonna date me, Jones?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really just fluff, smut (more like all-out porn but continue) then fluff again. also...i couldn't help but post it now...i just love this story and want you to read it!
> 
> also want to point out i posted this at 1AM so i’m sorry for the mistakes i didn’t pick up on...

He doesn’t know what to do. 

He just wants to help her. He wants to make her feel better. 

But he doesn’t know what to do.

She’s  _ bleeding.  _ Because of herself. 

And she doesn’t realize. She keeps spitting insults at him but he’s only focused on getting her hands open.

When they finally do open, everything stops.

.

.

.

.

.

Betty looks down and her hands are streaked with red. She hasn’t done that in  _ years _ yet here she is, self-harming. She can feel her panic attack in her chest before it happens. Her lungs feel like they’re closing in on her and she begins to puff short breaths. 

Jughead lets go of one of her hands before grabbing her face and making her look at him. His hand is shaking against her face and her eyes are cloudy but she thinks she can see tears in his eyes. 

She thinks he looks terrified _. _

She wants to scream at him. Tell him that this is what she’s had to live with. That this is what’s wrong with her. That this is why her relationships never work and why she always gets cheated on. Because she’s like this. 

He leans his forehead against hers quickly and looks into her eyes, “Betty, breathe with me. In...” He takes a big deep breathe, “Out…” He exhales...

In...

Out... 

In...

Out... 

.

.

.

.

.

She doesn’t know how they migrated from the entrance of her apartment to the couch but she only really comes back into reality when she realizes her head is tucked under his chin and she’s sitting on his lap. She’s mentally exhausted and the warmth radiating under his shirt is enough to lull her to sleep. 

.

.

.

.

.

As her breathing evens out with her head tucked under his chin, he finally lets out a breath. He hadn’t known what to do when he realized she’d begun to have a panic attack and he thanks whatever God exists that he thought quickly. It was like a different person had taken over her body and she’d gone cold and frozen. 

And the  _ blood. _

It made his skin run cold to think about. That she could do that to herself. That she has been doing this to herself. 

The soft, even puff of her breathing against his neck makes him want to close his eyes and wrap his arms around her even tighter than they already are. 

He can’t believe someone as beautiful and as accomplished as Betty Cooper goes through something as dark and terrifying as  _ this.  _ Jughead doesn’t want to ever let her go. He doesn’t want her out of his sight. Granted, she might think he’s creepy but he doesn’t want there to be something that makes her inner turmoil so bad that she needs to release it through self-harm. 

He lays the side of his head to the top of her hair and exhales loudly before he feels his phone vibrate loudly in his pocket, “Shit.” He mutters quietly before quickly grabbing his phone and seeing it’s Archie before answering.

“Arch?” He whispers, “I can’t really talk right now.”

“What, why? What’s going on with Betty?” 

Jughead sighs before putting his chin on the top of her head, “She had a panic attack. I don’t know what happened. I think--I don’t know--I think she was already feeling something before I came to the door. She just went off at me. Started yelling. I couldn’t blame her but…” he sighs, “I just wanted to help her man.”

“Is everything okay now?”

Jughead begins but his voice cracks, “I-I don’t know. Her hands--”

“Oh no.”

“They’re bad Archie. I don’t know what to do. I feel like crying. Something like this is too dark for someone as good as Betty Cooper.” 

Archie sighs on the other side of the phone line, “Jug...Betty has...diagnosed anxiety and depression. She’s had it since she was like fourteen. She...was supposed to take meds for it but...she doesn’t like how they make her feel. So, she gets really bad sometimes and this last week wouldn’t have been very good for her.” 

“Shit.” Jughead whispers as he feels a tear drip down his face, “It’s not fair man. The worst things happen to the best people.”

“I know. She’s had to live with it for so long and I’ve always wanted to do something to help her but I can’t  _ fix  _ this as I can try with everything else. This isn’t another building my dad can fix. It’s not something to be controlled.” Jughead can hear Archie’s voice shake and he suspects he too is crying. 

“I know. I just feel like I’ve failed as...someone who cares for her. I can’t believe she’s been through something this rough the whole time I’ve known her.”

“It’s why all her boyfriends cheat on her you know.”

Jughead scoffs quietly, “They’re fucking idiots.”

“I know.”

There’s silence for a long time. Long enough to think the called has ended. But Archie’s breathing remains across the line and Jughead feels calmer.

“Take care of her man. If I could get out work, I’d be right there next to you. She’s more important than anything else but today is just such a ba--”

“Hey. Don’t worry man. I got her. I’ll let you go. I’ll text you later.”

“Yeah, thanks, bro. Bye.”

“Bye.” Jughead finishes as he ends the call and places his phone on the couch. Betty’s breathing isn’t even anymore and he sighs into her hair,

“How long have you been awake?” 

Betty pushes her face out from under his chin but remains cuddled on his lap. Her green eyes meet his blue ones and she shrugs, “I think Archie’s voice woke me up. I could hear what he was saying.” 

Jughead closes his eyes but opens them when he feels her rough palms against his face, “Were you crying?” She whispers to him softly.

Jughead smiles sadly at her and she gets her answer. Betty closes her eyes and shakes her head, “Don’t you get it now. No one wants me.”

“Betty. I want you.”

Betty chuckles and shakes her head, “No, you don’t,” She mocks lightly as she fingers the edge of his jacket, “You want  _ Sabrina. _ ”

“No, I don’t Betty. I want you. I wanted you.” Jughead smooths his hand over Betty’s cheek and she doesn’t even try to hide leaning into it, “I just wanted you to heal after what Reggie did to you and I needed to distance myself from you to allow you to do that. I didn’t want you to start something new with me. I just wanted you to be happy because I really  _ really  _ like you.” 

Betty smiles softly before frowning, “I like you too. And I’m sorry you had to witness me like that before. At the door. I haven’t self-harmed in a really long time.” The blonde shifts so she’s facing Jughead completely and she speaks quietly, “I used to do it a lot. Archie told you what I...have. I jus--”

“You don’t have to justify it to me. I understand this is hard to talk about for you and we’re not even dating yet so I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable or feel the need that you  _ have  _ to tell me now. I can wait,”

Betty smiles and leans forward so their foreheads are practically touching, “‘ _ Yet _ ’?” 

Jughead furrows his brow in confusion, “What?”

Betty whispers, “You said ‘yet.’  _ ‘We’re not dating yet.’  _ You gonna date me, Jones?”

Jughead chuckles and leans forward so their lips are millimetres apart, “I’m gonna date the hell out of you Cooper.”

Betty’s breath puffs against Jughead’s lips and he can’t help it as he presses his lips to hers. 

The gentle push and pull of their lips makes Jughead tingle from the tips of his toes to the ends of his hair. Their lips fit together perfectly as they gently kiss. Jughead’s hands hold both of Betty’s cheeks and her legs somehow straddle his. They kiss softly before Betty moans and runs her tongue along the seam of his mouth. Jughead accepts it eagerly and they make out for what feels like hours.

As Betty begins to move her ass across his lap, he feels himself stir so he pulls back.

“W-what?” Betty says, dazed, in a state of bliss.

“Betty…” Jughead whines,

“What?”

“We can’t do this.”

Betty tilts her head to the side and her face hardens slightly, “What? You don’t want to have sex with me?”

Jughead leans his forehead against hers and sighs, “No, I do. But not yet.” At Betty’s look of confusion, Jughead continues, “You’re vulnerable right now. Technically, I shouldn’t even have kissed you but I couldn’t help it.”

Betty smiles slightly before resuming her stoic expression.

“Betts…” 

Betty relaxes her face and sighs before nodding and climbing off his lap, “Maybe you can come over tomorrow?”

Jughead raises his eyebrow knowingly and she smirks. He chuckles before nodding and putting his hand around the back of her neck to plant a firm kiss on her lips,

“Tomorrow.”

.

.

.

.

.

“Call me if you need anything,” Jughead says as he begins to walk through her front door, “And I mean anything.” 

Betty sighs before grabbing the door and leaning against it, “I’m seeing you tomorrow. I think I’ll survive until then.”

Jughead nods before leaning forward and placing his palm on her face. He pecks her on the lips softly before pulling back and looking into her eyes,

“Still. Let me know, okay?”

Betty nods and Jughead whispers a quiet  _ bye _ before heading down the stairs.

.

.

.

.

.

When he gets home, he talks to Archie for what seems like hours. He asks Archie what it was like to grow up with Betty and to discover this layer of Elizabeth Cooper that he’d just uncovered. He asks him about her family, about her home life, about how she was at school.

He just wanted to  _ know _ her. 

He wanted to discover all there is to discover about her.

When Jughead bids Archie goodnight and heads to bed, he gets a ding from his phone,

**_Betty Cooper: i didn’t want to send this cause i thought i’d be strong enough to hold out until tomorrow but i can’t wait to see you. i don’t know why i feel so strongly for you so suddenly. It’s scaring me but i’m so excited to get to know you deeper Jug. you haven’t been anything but an absolute gentleman to me and i’m so happy that i’m seeing you tomorrow. anyways...i’m rambling...sleep well :)_ **

Jughead smiles as he tosses his phone on the bed and shimmers out of his T-shirt and jeans. He jumps into bed and grabs his phone,

**_Jughead: I seriously cannot wait to get to know you deeper as a person Betty. I’ve liked you for so long. Probably since the beginning but you had a boyfriend and I was always respectful of that. I feel so strongly for you. It’s all I’ve been thinking about. That...and well, your eyes. And that pretty dress you wore yesterday. And your skin. And your mouth._ **

**_Jughead: You have a really nice mouth._ **

He swears he can hear her giggle, 

**_Betty: you’re making me *blush* Juggie! but yeah, our makeout sesh was probably the most turned on i’ve ever felt and we were clothed…_ **

Jughead groans as he thinks about her straddling his legs and runs his hand over the front of his boxers before resettling under the covers of his bedsheets,

**_Jughead: You’re making me think dirty things, Cooper..._ **

**_Betty: uh oh better stop before you get all hot and bothered. you did feel really good underneath me before you...pushed me off you…_ **

**_Jughead: I’m suddenly regretting that._ **

**_Betty: well maybe we have to make up for it when you come over tomorrow._ **

**_Jughead: Oh Cooper...I’m gonna make up for it real_ ** **hard.**

**_Betty: fuck._ **

**_Jughead: If all goes well tomorrow, you’ll be saying that a lot._ **

**_Betty: Christ Jughead, just come over now._ **

**_Jughead: Nope. I’ll see you tomorrow Betts. Sweet dreams ;)_ **

**_Betty: hell yeah i’ll have sweet dreams ;) u too Jug_ **

**_Betty: and thank you for everything today._ **

**_Jughead: Anytime :*_ **

.

.

.

.

.

The moment she opens the door, she’s on him. 

She lurches forward and attaches her lips to his and they both groan in delight. Jughead begins to lead her back through the entrance of her apartment and somehow manages to shut the door with his foot as they stumble inside. Betty continues to assault his lips as she brings her arms around his neck and cards her fingers through his hair at the bottom of his scalp. 

Jughead moans into her mouth as her nails run down the back of his neck. He turns them and leads Betty to the kitchen island, pushing her gently so her tailbone hits the marble countertop. He leans out so their lips no longer touch and instead, kisses her neck. Betty’s head falls back as he sucks a hickey into the crook of her neck and she sighs as he runs his hands up and down her arms. 

“Let’s test out some of those kinks you mentioned last week, baby.” He breathes into her neck before grabbing the bottom of her thighs and placing her on the countertop with no troubles. 

Betty’s mouth drops open in a moan and she nods before pushing his head out from her neck, “Do anything you want with me.”

Jughead smiles wickedly and his eyes dilate to black as she runs her hands down the front of his shirt. Jughead clicks his tongue and shakes his head, “Ah ah, none of that now. I’m taking care of you, Betty.”

Betty nods again and Jughead takes that as permission to pull her oversized tee-shirt over her head. Lace-covered breasts grace his eyes as he throws the shirt somewhere in the direction of the dining room table. His hands are on her as soon as they can be and her head falls back as he palms both of her breasts and kisses up her neck, 

“Oh baby, I’m going to fuck you good.” He says gruffly into her ear, “So,  _ so _ good.”

Betty moans loudly and lengthens her neck, “Yeah?”

“Fuck, yeah.” 

Jughead drags his hands away from her breasts and rounds his hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. He doesn’t even hesitate as he flings it across the room. Jughead  _ growls _ as her perfect nipples come into view. He pushes her down so her back is against the cold of the marble and he grips her thighs and pushes her closer to him. 

His tongue finds purchase on the underside of her left breast and he licks a long strip from the bottom of her breast to her perfectly taut nipple. He envelops it with his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. 

She purrs out a deliciously erotic sound, “Fuck Jug, keep doing that. I’ve never been this turned on before.”

Jughead places tender kisses around her breast and looks up to her, “Yeah? How wet are you?” 

Betty’s mouth drops open as she realises what he’s going to do for her. 

_ Dirty talk.  _

“Fuck, so so wet D--” 

Jughead cuts her off with a chuckle as he migrates to her right breast and begins to kiss under  _ that _ breast, “You gonna call me Daddy?” 

“I-is that okay?” Betty says with a soft moan as he envelops her other nipple and bites down softly. 

Jughead pulls back so he’s standing up and looking down to her. He smooths his hands across her abdomen and down to pop the button of her jeans, “Only if you promise to be a good girl for me.”

“Shit.” 

Jughead grabs her zipper but makes no attempt to pull it down, “Is that a yes? 

Betty squirms under his commandeering gaze and gasps softly before nodding, “God yes, I’ll be a good girl for you.”

Jughead doesn’t move but looks at her expectantly with the gentle raise of his left brow.

Betty gets the hint and she swears her centre gets wetter as she speaks, “Daddy.” 

Jughead growls softly before pulling down the zipper and hooking his hands under the waistband of her jeans. He looks up at her softly, asking permission and as she nods, he slides down her jeans, taking her panties with them as they go. The jeans are nowhere to be seen as the rough touch of his calloused hands ease up her legs. Her gaze falls on him as he pushes her thighs out, leaving her bare for him. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes. I’m lying here naked, and I can’t even see any of your skin.” Betty says, her voice laced with arousal. 

Jughead stares at her leaking cunt, licking his lips in anticipation of her taste. He eyes her face for a moment, lifts his right hand, reaches behind his head to pull off his shirt with one hand, before eyeing her centre again. 

“Is that better?” Jughead says as he slants forward so his eye line is at her wet heat. He wraps his hands around the backs of her thighs and brings them to the edge of the counter before looking back up at her and seeking an answer to his question. 

“M-much better Daddy.” Betty finally answers and he wants to purr at how good she’s being for him.

Jughead visibly swallows at the name and leans in to lick a long stripe up her dripping cunt. 

He’d dream of how she’d taste. In the darkness of the night, when he’d let his mind wander to places he’d never be allowed to under the light of the scorching sun, he’d think about the sweetness that would gather in between her legs when she would be overcome with arousal. He already knew she was sweet but now he knew how sweet she really was.

His tongue licks up her folds  _ slowly _ . He plans to make this a long affair. 

“J-Jug,” Betty stutters as his teeth graze her clit softly. He looks up at her and is overcome with the need to remove his mouth, flip her around and fuck her from behind like he craves to. 

But not yet.

This shall be a very  _ satisfying _ experience for her. 

.

.

.

.

.

_ Fuck, keep looking at me like that,  _ Betty thinks before she realizes she can just say it because he’s not Reggie. He  _ clearly _ likes everything she wants to put down. 

So she tells him. And the vibration of his groan against her clit makes her moan loudly.

“Use your fingers.” She says, hesitantly. He is clearly the dom and she doesn’t want to make him mad by commanding  _ him _ to do anything, but he seems so blissed out that he doesn’t even hesitate before doing as she asks. 

Jughead sucks on her clit and brings his right hand up to join his mouth. He detaches his mouth and slowly inserts one digit into her pulsing flesh, never losing her eye contact as he dips his tongue back down into her folds. He pumps his finger in slowly but thoroughly and she almost cums from the intensity of his stare. Her walls are so tight on his finger that she can’t help but imagine how his cock would feel inside her.

Jughead must understand what she’s thinking because his index finger joins his middle finger and begins to pump her harder. Betty’s head falls back and she arches her back, “Fuck _yes._ Keep doing that. You feel so so good. I’ve thought about this all week.”

Jughead raises a single eyebrow and his lips touch her folds as he talks, “Did you touch yourself thinking of me, baby?”

Betty hums and nods and Jughead groans as he sucks on her clit. Just as she feels the tell-tale tingle of an impending orgasm, he eases back and detaches his mouth.

“W-what are you doing?” She says as she looks down to him only to see him slide in a third finger and pump her harder than she’s ever been fingered before. 

Jughead hoarse voice startles her as she dives further and further into bliss, “You like that baby?”

Betty’s head falls back loudly and she groans, “Yes,  _ yes! Fuck!”  _

Her hands find purchase in his hair and she tugs as Jughead lays gentle kisses across her clit, a stark contrast to his harshly pumping fingers driving in and out of her. 

“Come on baby, cum for me.” He says as he feels her tighten around his fingers.

He sucks her clit and she arches her back wildly as she explodes into nirvana, experiencing one of the most intense orgasms she’s ever felt in her life. She all but screams as she finishes, Jughead’s gentle strokes bringing her down from her high slowly. The back of her eyelids are littered with stars and she swears she can see all the constellations. 

Jughead’s fingers slide out her cunt easily and find their place in his mouth. She moans loudly as he licks his fingers and slides them out of his mouth. He places a soft kiss against her sensitive nub before kissing up her pelvis and eventually landing back on her lips. Her hands rub his head softly as he places gentle kisses on her lips to calm her down. 

“Fuck, that was good.” She whispers as he kisses her, letting her taste the tang of her honey against his lips. She groans softly as he drives his tongue into her mouth and hums when he brings his hand up to cup her face. 

Jughead smirks against her lips and mutters, “We’re just getting started.” 

.

.

.

.

.

Jughead thinks that Betty cumming might have been one of the most attractive things he’s ever witnessed. Back arched, head thrown back, mouth dropped open, he thinks she looks the freest she’s ever been. No expectations from anybody, no demons lingering in her mind, just the sweet sweet feeling of euphoria taking over her.

He feels his jeans get loosened and he looks down to see Betty’s petite hands working their way down his zipper. Betty’s lips are swollen and wet when he looks back up to her and as much as he’d love for her to get down on her knees and take him in her mouth, he’s itching to bury himself into her.

So when she gets his zipper down, he places his hands on top of hers and stops them from moving. Betty pouts at him and tilts her head, looking like a kid who isn’t allowed any of their candy. Jughead lips tilt up in amusement but he shakes his head,

“I want to be buried inside of you.” 

Betty bites her lip and nods seductively before hopping down from the marble countertop and stepping forward so their bodies touch from head to toe. Jughead wraps his hand around her hair and pulls it to the side gently to kiss down her neck. As Betty leans her head back, Jughead grabs her hip with his other hand and turns her around so her back is at his front and she is facing the table. 

With his hand tangled in her hair, he pushes her forward so her chest is touching the marble and her ass is a-line with his front. He detangles his hands from her body and before he can push his pants down, she turns her head over her shoulder to stop him,

“You have a condom right?” 

Jughead puts his hand in his back pocket and grabs one of the condoms he brought with him. He brings it up to show her and she nods before turning her head back and facing forward. Jughead pushes his jeans down and off him and uses his feet to slide his shoes and socks off. He uses his mouth to tear open the condom wrapper and throw it somewhere into the abyss of her apartment. He wraps his hand around himself and slides the condom over his hard erection. Standing stark naked in her kitchen, hard and ready, he leans forward to whisper in her ear,

“You ready baby?” 

Betty whimpers and turns her head back so she can see him over her shoulder, “Yeah Jug. Fuck me already.” 

Jughead kisses her hastily before leaning back and grabbing her hips. He spreads her legs a little wider in order for him to slide into her without hesitation. As soon as her heat surrounds him, they moan in unison. He buries himself to the hilt and Jughead grunts, “Shit, you feel so good wrapped around me.” 

Betty groans in delight as he picks up his speed and yells, “Fuck  _ Daddy! _ Drive into me harder.”

Jughead collects all her hair in his hand once more and pulls her head back as he drives into her. He pounds into her over and over and the noise of their skin slapping together makes him want to blow his load  _ right now _ .

Betty’s pussy clenches around his cock and he fucks her harder as she whimpers dirty  profanities to him. As he feels her start to flutter around him, he grunts, “Fuck baby, you take my cock so well,” which sends her careening into her second climax. She screams loudly as her cunt drips out more of her slick from her orgasm causing him to slip in and out of her smoother.

He takes his hand that isn’t in her hair and uses it to collect the wetness that drips down her legs. His hand finds purchase on her ass and he begins to rub her softly. Betty whimpers like she  _ knows _ what he’s able to do and she pants out, “ _ Yes, _ please slap my ass.” 

“‘ _ Please. _ ’ Such a good girl. Now I  _ have  _ to do it because you asked so nicely.” Jughead says, his voice hoarse. As he thrusts into her, he slaps her ass once on both cheeks and the beautiful sight of her reddening skin causes him to pound into her harder. The walls of Betty’s pussy squeeze his dick again and he feels the wave of her next orgasm hit her harder than the last. She all but screams as he continues to pound into her over and over. 

As she finishes for the  _ third _ time, he places his hands on her shoulders to pull her up so she’s standing and he’s fucking her from behind. She whimpers loudly as he places one hand on her hip and rounds his other hand to her front so he can lightly wrap it around her throat. 

“Is that okay?” He pants, loudly. 

Betty yells, “ _ Yes! _ Fuck me, harder daddy!” 

He slams into her hard and fast and her breasts bounce as he fucks her into oblivion. 

Jughead can feel the tell-tale sign of his impending orgasm and his thrusts become choppy as he rounds to the edge. Betty is all but bouncing on his dick and she groans, “Yes, come with me this time Juggie!” 

He takes his hand off her throat and sticks the pad of his thumb in her mouth to moisten it. She sucks his finger and he pulls it out to immediately circle her sensitive clit. Betty’s head drops back to rest on his shoulder and she pants before screaming, “Fuck Jug, I’m coming!”

Jughead growls into Betty’s neck, “Fuck yeah me too,” and then bites the crook of her neck as he begins to slow down his thrusts into her. Betty sighs loudly as she squeezes him and she turns her head to kiss his neck softly. Jughead’s head remains buried in her neck but he has stopped moving from inside her. They stay there for a few minutes just basking in the blissful afterglow. 

Jughead sighs contently and slips out of her slowly before taking off the condom and disposing of it in the trash can. 

As he looks up from where he’s dropped the condom into the trash, he sees Betty leaning her back on the edge of the table and standing with her eyes closed. 

_ She’s probably exhausted,  _ he thinks as he walks back up to her. He touches her shoulders softly before running his hands down her arms and holding her hands. Betty opens her eyes and smiles softly.

“Hi.” Jughead murmurs, amused that they hadn’t even done introductions when he walked through the door. “How are you today?” 

Betty chuckles softly and speaks, her voice hoarse from screaming, “You know, pretty great. She smooths her hands across the plain of his chest, “Some really hot guy showed up at my door and rocked my world.” 

Jughead chuckles softly and places his hands on her face. He leans in for a soft kiss, a striking difference from how they were kissing just a few minutes ago, and she kisses him back equally as soft.

“How are you though? From yesterday.” Jughead says as he pulls out from their kiss.

“So much better. When I have something to look forward to or to be happy about, it’s all I think about.” She says with a soft smile directed to him. Jughead nods with a dazed look in his eye then he bends down, picks her up bridal style and walks her down the hall, her laughter making him the happiest man alive.

.

.

.

.

.

As he plops her down onto the bed, she can see him catch a glimpse of her bandaged hands. They’re small but now that he doesn’t have her pressed up against a table, he can see them clearer. 

Yesterday, he had come into the bathroom with her and washed her hands with the gentlest of touches, always making sure he was never too hard. He had wiped the crusted blood and dried her hands with a towelette before bundling them up and kissing them. 

He’d look at her so tenderly then, with zero judgements in his eyes. She had felt  _ seen _ and she feels seen now too. Not just with the sex,  _ even though the sex was phenomenal _ , but by the way he cares for her and listens to what she has to say.

Jughead plops down next to her and encircles her into his arms, entangling their naked bodies together. Betty chuckles before burying her head in the crook of his neck, “You a cuddler, Jones?

Jughead buries his face in her hair and hums. She sighs as Jughead’s hands rub up and down her back, eventually lulling her into a blissful sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

When he wakes, the sun is glowing shadows across her face, shining through the cracks of the cotton curtains half-drawn in her bedroom. The bed is warm and snuggly and he compulsively squeezes his arm tighter around her body. They’ve moved from the position they were in when they fell asleep. Now facing one-another, legs tangled, faces barely an inch apart, her gentle puffs of air blowing his face softly. Her blonde hair is fanned out across the pillow his head resigns on and he can’t help but tuck some loose strays behind her ear. 

_ She’s so beautiful.  _

He wants to take an oath that if something happens to them, if they don’t work out, that he’ll still be there to make sure she’s okay.

_ He really wants to stick around though. _

The thought of  _ forever _ has never really been something Jughead has pondered a lot about. Normally, it’s just getting through the days, waking up, doing what he needs to do while still making sure he keeps his passion for writing alive. But  _ the future, _ forever, with Betty? 

Honestly scares the living shit out of him. 

But also makes him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Waking up every day to a vision just like this one. Seeing her beautiful green eyes look up him with wonderment and love and seeing those same green eyes as he looks down at a little version of her.

_ Woah.  _

Seeing tears of happiness in her eyes as he kneels down to ask Betty if she’ll spend forever with him. Seeing her walk towards him in a white dress, a gleaming smile gracing her face. 

_ Yeah okay, Jughead don’t get ahead of yourself. You had sex  _ once. 

The concept of forever is foreign to him. He’s never had anything for forever. Well, except maybe his hat. His family drop in and out of his life, never staying too close to him to form any sort of connection. He never thought he’d get past high school if he’s being completely honest. He never thought he could get out of a drug-dealing gang or an all-out turf war. He thought he’d end up in jail or  _ dead.  _ But the possibility that he has something  _ good _ for the future…

_ Well, he’ll have to find out.  _

But for now, he’ll look at her. And fall in love with her. And make every day better than the last so that the day he  _ does _ ask for forever, she won’t hesitate to say yes.

.

.

.

.

.

As she begins to stir, Jughead’s heart flutters for a little longer and when those green look up at him, he breaks out into a soft smile, “Hi.”

Betty’s lips turn up into a shy smile and she giggles before burying her head into his neck and throwing her leg over his. Jughead chuckles and wraps his arms around her before dropping his head press a kiss into her hair. 

He sighs into her hair before pulling back and smoothing some of the hair off her forehead, “What are you thinking about?”

Betty’s sleepy voice sounds gruff as she speaks, “Well, honestly, I thought I dreamt you because that was way too perfect to be real.” When Jughead smirks, she continues, “And how fucking  _ hungry  _ I am and how I could go for some really good Chinese food.” 

Jughead practically salivates at the thought of food. Yes, he just had amazing sex and yes, he’s strangely comfortable, even when her whole body is using him as a mattress, but he could kill for some food right now, “Oh my god,  _ yes. _ Fried wontons…”

“Oh, just marry me now.” She says as she leans up to kiss him. 

.

.

.

.

.

“Do you want to stay over?”

Sitting on the couch, picking at the leftover bits of Chinese left in the paper containers, she looks up at him hopefully.

Jughead shrugs cautiously, “I-I mean if you want me to…”

“Yeah, well I already told my work I had to take a week off for  _ personal reasons,  _ so if one of those reasons happens to be having more sex with my new boyfriend, it’s valid,” Betty says, as she stands up to collect all the rubbish.

Jughead grabs her wrist softly and smiles shyly at her, “Boyfriend?” 

Betty pauses and looks at him, “I mean yeah? Unless you don’t wan--”

“No, that’s not it at all,” he stands as he speaks, “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

She smiles at him and steps forward to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. The kisses get very hurried very quickly and before she knows it, she’s being carried back to her bedroom.

“So I guess you’re staying?” She says as he kisses her neck and places her down on her bed.

“Hell yeah.” He says as he lifts his shirt and throws it off. 

.

.

.

.

.

“I wanted to say thank you.”

They’re snuggled back up on the couch now, Betty clad in only his S tee-shirt and Jughead clad in his boxers. Jughead looks thoughtfully at Betty and continues to rub up and down her forearm,

“For what?” 

Betty sighs and shifts so her back is against his front. He wraps his arms around her and presses a kiss to her hair.

“For everything. For taking care of me yesterday. For  _ kissing my wounds. _ Archie’s the only other person that knows they exist. My ex-boyfriends didn’t care enough to worry about me,” she finishes sadly.

Jughead sighs, “And that disgusts me. Anyone that doesn’t treat you like an absolute angel, doesn’t deserve to be with you. Not that  _ I  _ deserve to be with you. Cause you’re  _ light-years _ out of my league.” Jughead finishes with a self-deprecating chuckle.

“No.” Betty shifts so she’s looking at him, “You’re already winning at being a better boyfriend than anyone else I’ve ever had. Reggie, who was the quarterback to my cheerleader, someone you’d think would be  _ in my league _ or whatever...was a total dick. It doesn’t matter where you rank yourself on this hypothetic scale of who’s better for me because you’ve already won.” 

Jughead bites his lip, suddenly feeling vulnerable, and nods. He leans in to kiss her and he thinks that she is way too good for him and how tight he’s going to hold on so this works out for the long run. 

Betty leans back down so she’s lying on him and she continues, “Plus, Archie would just pop in with me and see how I was going. He’d never help me patch up my wounds physically like you did.”

“He loves you though. You’re his family.”

“And he’s mine. And I’d know that if the world was burning, he’d be holding my hand,” Betty chuckles, “Or you know, trying to put the fires.” 

Jughead chuckles and Betty speaks again, albeit softly, “And now I feel that way about you.” 

.

.

.

.

.

**THE NEXT DAY**

“Wow, you should really lock your door,” Archie mutters as he closes the entrance to Betty’s apartment door. As he turns his head, he sees a sleeping Betty, leg thrown over a sleeping Jughead who’s holding her as if his life depended on it. Betty’s head is against his naked chest and Jughead’s face is buried in her hair. 

As Archie looks around, he can see Jughead’s jeans thrown on the floor and a ripped open condom wrapper lying next to the kitchen bench. 

He chuckles softly before turning around and leaving from where he came from. 

.

.

.

.

.

_ Fin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed. i really really love this universe. thank you for reading :)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> comment and kudos my dude  
> come tumble with my on tumbles @mrscolesprouse cause im #original with usernames

**Author's Note:**

> next part coming soon :)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> comment and leave me some kudos :)  
> also, follow my tumbles @mrscolesprouse


End file.
